


Breaking the Rules

by SweetInzanity



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, spoiler - Part & Parcel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetInzanity/pseuds/SweetInzanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my imagining of the night that Ty and Zane broke the rules during Part & Parcel (Sidewinder #3 in the Abigail Roux series).  If you haven't read Part & Parcel yet, beware of spoilers (and go read it!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

Zane was sitting up in bed, engrossed in a book on his iPad, when Ty entered the room. Ty licked his lips as his eyes focused on Zane's broad shoulders, accentuated by the thin t-shirt that hugged his body. Zane. His husband. His husband with whom he hadn't had sex in days because of rules made by his dead friend Eli years ago.

Ty stood in place, mesmerized, as he took in the hard lines of Zane's torso that were visible through his shirt, focusing on his pecs. His gaze shifted down his husband's body to where his muscular thighs peeked out from the sheets that covered his lower legs.

Damn. Ty was ready to break the rules.

After tearing his eyes away from Zane's body, Ty quickly stripped down to his own t-shirt and boxer briefs. He stalked over to Zane, resting a knee on the bed and leaning over his husband.

Zane looked up at him inquisitively.

"Hey Lone Star," Ty purred, then grinned wickedly. "Wanna fuck?"

"Excuse me, but what happened to the rules that you insisted we follow?" Zane asked. "I was perfectly willing to listen to 1990s salsa music if it meant I could fuck you."

"Change of plans. You interested?" Ty asked.

Zane moved the iPad that had been blocking his lap and set it to the side, drawing Ty's attention to his boxer briefs. "Does it look like I'm interested?"

"Mmm...all I have to do is mention rule breaking and you're ready to go," Ty said as he reached down to stroke the hard cock tenting Zane's boxers. "I knew I made the right decision marrying you." Ty ran three fingers up and down the length of Zane's cock, feeling it thicken at his touch.

"We both made the right decision," Zane gasped, before grabbing Ty's neck to pull him close. Zane lightly bit at Ty's lower lip and then slid his tongue between Ty's lips. As he deepened the kiss, he ran his hands beneath Ty's t-shirt and up his back, gently caressing his bare skin, scars and all.

They continued like that for long minutes, touching each other and kissing, lips and tongues meeting over and over again tenderly. As usually happened, the sweet embrace turned heated. The two men broke apart, staring at each other in silent understanding as they stripped off their t-shirts and boxers.

"What do you want?" Zane asked.

"You. Fuck me, Zane."

"Ty."

Zane went to retrieve the lube from their bag. When he turned back to the bed, Ty was on his belly, knees pulled under him, legs spread wide. Zane caught his breath, marveling at this gorgeous man who belonged to him. God, he couldn't wait to be buried inside him.

"Baby," Zane breathed. He sank to his knees behind Ty and dropped the lube on the bed. He bent over his husband, desperately needing to touch him. He ran his hands over the length of Ty's body, stopping to knead his ass cheeks as he kissed at the top of Ty's cleft.

Ty turned his head. "Please, Zane. Need you."

Zane grabbed the lube and poured some onto his fingers. He reached down to rub at the sensitive area behind Ty's balls, eliciting a deep moan from Ty. His fingers trailed up Ty's crack to press at his entrance. Ty pushed back at Zane eagerly and Zane slowly slid one finger in. It was soon joined by a second, then a third, twisting to open Ty up. Ty squirmed and moaned, obviously wanting more.

"Patience, Tyler, " Zane admonished. He pulled his fingers out and added more lube before slicking his own cock up. He then positioned himself at Ty's entrance, nudging his hole before sliding his own cock up and down Ty's cleft. He reached around to pull and squeeze at Ty's cock, spreading the pre-cum leaking from the head over Ty's long shaft. He then tugged at Ty's heavy balls.

"Now, baby. Please!" Ty begged again.

"Anything for you," Zane said as he released Ty's cock and began to enter his husband. He inched the head of his cock past the stubborn muscles, reveling in the feel of Ty's silky heat surrounding him. Once he was fully sheathed inside Ty, he began to thrust. At first the thrusts were shallow, but he lengthened them once they were both acclimated.

Zane moaned loudly. Fuck, he was deep. In the man he loved more than anything in the world. It was ecstasy.

It was ecstasy for Ty as well, who pushed back on Zane's cock, forcing Zane to go harder and faster. When Zane fucked into his prostate, Ty cried out.

"Yes, baby. Yes!" Ty lifted his ass even higher, changing the angle of their fucking. 

Zane gripped Ty's hips, watching his cock pound into his husband. It almost made him come then and there. The sight of Ty writhing as Zane took him from behind was easily one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. As hot as that sight made him, however, it was nothing compared to the look on his husband's face when he came. If he wanted to see that, he needed to get Ty onto his back. Immediately.

Zane pulled out of Ty, causing Ty to turn his head and whine, "Zaaaane."

"On your back, baby." Ty quickly turned over and pulled his thighs back as Zane positioned himself and slid back into Ty with a groan.

Ty wrapped his legs around Zane and Zane reached under Ty's shoulders to pull them close. He kissed Ty almost savagely before picking up the pace and pushing into him with all his strength.

"I'm close," Ty cried, breaking the kiss. "Zane, oh God, Zane!"

Ty wrenched his head back and closed his eyes as the orgasm hit him. He was so fucking sexy.

After Ty's ass spasmed around Zane's cock and his cum spurted between them, Zane shifted his hips and began slamming hard into Ty. After another minute, Zane felt his balls tighten and his climax ripped through him. As his cum slicked up Ty's passage, he thrust even faster to ride out the orgasm.

Still sheathed inside his husband, Zane grasped Ty tightly, kissing along the side of his neck before moving to Ty's mouth, where their lips and tongues met in a slow, sensual kiss.

Zane slowly pulled out and rolled to Ty's side, wrapping an arm around his husband's chest. He lightly tweaked a nipple.

"So, was it worth it, rule breaker?"

Ty let out a long breath. "During my deployment and when we were in the hospital after Miami, I thought about this."

"What, breaking rules?"

"No...just...I realized that life is short. If I put off doing the things that make me happy, I might never get the chance. And bein' with you makes me happier than anything in the world," Ty added with a grin.

Zane chuckled, feeling warmth radiate throughout his body. Ty-generated warmth.

As Ty and Zane shared tender kisses with murmured "I love you's" in between, Ty's phone suddenly started playing sad Spanish music.

Ty pulled away from his husband's lips and Zane rested his head on Ty's chest with a sigh.

"Damn it, I've made Sanchez cry. Sorry, buddy," Ty said and gazed at the ceiling. "Can I get a pass? I'm still a newlywed for Chrissake!"

The music continued to play.


End file.
